Il l'avait sut
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Dean le savait. Et ça le terrifie.


**Eyh !**

 **J'aime ces deux là. C'est tout.**

* * *

 **Il l'avait sut.**

 _"The story of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling, who somehow met in the middle."_ \- Urban Dictionary

Il l'avait sut, à l'instant où l'ange avait passé les portes de cette grange vandalisée, aux murs peints de sigles et de chants antiques. Il l'avait sut lorsque le tonerre avait grondé, imaginaire. Que la lumière avait volée, admirative, terrifiée. Il l'avait sut, dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Ses yeux bleus qui l'avaient effrayés. Lisant en lui. Déterrants ses secrets. Ses peurs. _Sa peur._ Perçants. Innocents. Vieux. Et si jeunes.

Il l'avait sut lorsqu'Uriel avait laissé ses lèvres s'ourler d'un sourire. Il l'avait sut parce que la moquerie, il l'a connaissait. Parce qu'il connaissait cette sensation. Cette _première_ fois. Ce premier qui nous était si tentant. Si interdit.

Il l'avait sut. Parce qu'il avait commencé à le chercher. Du coin des yeux. Du coin du coeur. Que parfois, entre eux, il sentait son âme s'enrouler dans sa grâce. Il sentait la tendresse. L'inquiétude. Il sentait l'ange et son coeur qui ne comprenait pas.

Il l'avait sut. Alors il avait accepté qu'il le frappe. Qu'il l'insulte. Qu'il s'énerve. Parce qu'il savait la peur qui bouffe les entrailles. Il connaissait le sentiment. Celui qui voulait qu'on se pose. Qu'on caline. Qu'on rassure. Mais lui était un homme. Lui un ange. Et ils étaient des soldats. Alors il l'avait laissé le frapper.

Il l'avait sut. Toujours. Il avait sut comment le blesser. Comment le repousser. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'insulter comme Sam. Pas eu besoin de lui enlever son rôle comme Bobby. Il l'avait crier. À la vue de tous. Parce que c'était ça qui faisait mal. Le rappel de ce qu'ils voulaient. Du désir dans leurs veines. Impossible à sustenter.

Il l'avait sut. Alors il lui avait fait confiance. Il le ferait. Encore. Même s'il avait eu tord. Et il lui avait fait confiance. Toujours. Et il l'attendrait. Encore. Même s'il risquait à nouveau d'être blessé. D'être trahis. Mais il le pardonnerait. Il lui pardonnerait. Ça prendrait juste du temps.

Il l'avait sut. Que la jalousie gronderait dans ses tripes. Que son coeur hurlerait. Que son âme se recroquevillerait. Il l'avait sut. Alors il ne montra rien. Il accepta qu'il embrasse Meg. Qu'il soit marié à Daphne. Qu'il soit fier d'avoir fait sa première fois avec April. _Sans lui._ Et il l'avait emmené à son rendez-vous. Lourd. Seul. Et triste.

Il l'avait sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser. Jamais plus l'abandonner. Qu'il préférait patauger une année dans la boue, devenir ami avec un vampire, que de laisser son ange. Il l'avait sut. Que pendant un instant, il laisserait Sammy. Que pendant un instant d'éternité, il ne penserait plus à retourner chercher son frère. Parce que l'ange était là. Et il l'avait sut. Qu'il ne pourrait accepter qu'il ne le repousse.

Il l'avait sut. Comme lorsque leurs regards se croisent. Se cherchent. S'aggripent et se dévorent.

Il l'avait sut. Que l'ange finirait par refuser de le blesser. Jamais plus. Qu'il ne pourrait pas lever la main sur lui. Qu'importe qu'un ange le contrôle. Qu'importe qu'une armée entière ne lui demande. Qu'importe que lui même ne le frappe. Phalanges rouges. Visage silencieux.

Il l'avait sut. Qu'il refuserait son départ. Qu'il était déjà plus attaché à lui qu'à sa mère. Qu'il hurlerait. Qu'il prirait. Qu'il négligerait. Deviendrait violent. Qu'il hairait Jack comme John avait hait Sam. Qu'il le tuerait s'il le fallait.

Il l'avait sut. Que l'ange l'aimerait.

Il avait sut tout ça, à l'instant où l'ange avait posé un pied dans la grange. Il avait sut que l'ange chuterait pour lui. Qu'il renoncerait à sa famille. Ses titres. Ses privilèges. Sa grâce. Sa vie. Que l'ange le protégerait. Que l'ange lui mentirait.

Mais il sait. Il sait et ça le terrifie. Il sait. Il sait que lui volera. Pour l'attraper dans sa chute. Pour l'embrasser dans leur chute. Pour être avec lui. Ensembles.

Alors Dean met toute sa force dans sa main, lorsqu'il abat le couteau dans le coeur de Castiel.

Qu'il le brise avant que lui même ne le brise.


End file.
